


A New Meaning for Parking

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [10]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke has Casey trussed up over the hood of the GTO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Meaning for Parking

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

Casey was splayed across the hood of the GTO with his hands tied behind his back to keep him in place. He had been worried the neighbours would see them, but Zeke assured him they’d be fine as long as Casey didn’t scream too loud.

Casey had three fingers in his ass and Zeke’s mouth on his cock, but the ring around his cock kept him from coming.

Zeke stood up and slipped his fingers from Casey’s body, making the boy groan. He pulled his cock out, giving it a few quick strokes.

“Now I’m going to fuck you, Casey-boy.”


End file.
